(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a car airfoil lighting display, and more particularly, to one that is mounted to an airfoil of a car to have one-sided or two-sided flare synchronously with one or two cornering lights of the car to improve drive safety.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a driver attempts to take a turn, he turns on the cornering light to warn the approaching and following vehicles. To this purpose, the cornering lights are usually provided to the both sides of the headlight and the taillight. However, the cornering lights are not necessarily easily visible to the approaching car or pedestrian from sideways. As a result, car accident takes place due to misjudgment of the vision.
The present invention is related to a car airfoil lighting display, and more particularly, to one that is mounted to an airfoil of a car to have one-sided or two-sided flare synchronously with one or two cornering lights of the car to improve drive safety.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a light display mounted to an airfoil of a car. When the car is taking a turn or attempting to park, the light display has one-sided or two-sided synchronous flare to warn approaching vehicle or pedestrian, particularly from sideways to improve drive safety.
To achieve the purpose, a hollow light holder comprised of an approximately conic head, a hexagonal retainer, and a threaded rod section extending for a proper length from the lower end of the retainer. A light emission device containing a conductor is inserted into the conic head, and the rod section is inserted through a hole in a flap of the airfoil and secured to the airfoil. The conductor is connected to a cornering light of the car to execute synchronous one-sided or two-sided flare with one cornering light on the same side or both cornering lights when the car is taking a turn or attempting to park.
The inner edges of the retainer and the conic head of the light holder indicate a tapered surface to form a stopper for the light emission device
The light emission device inserted to the light holder is a bulb or a light emission diode.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.